


Rain and Angels

by LiteralCancerTM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Rain, Waiting, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM
Summary: This was a poem I had to write for class. Hope you guys like it!





	Rain and Angels

He stood in the rain

Waiting

Watching

Watching for his friend

Who’d soon be there

For an angel who had fallen in love with humanity,

He sure had fallen far

To the point where waiting in freezing rain

For someone who cared nothing of anything

Didn’t bother him

BEEP

The honk of his car announced his presence

He was early

Headlights shone in the angel’s eyes

Like the sun had suddenly come out and shone

Out came a man

Dressed in flannel

A fond sight for the angel

His car 

Purring beside him

And, alas, the angel met him in the dark

Waiting was worth this

Everything else was worthless in this world

Except for this human

A human that he held close to his heart

The stoic-faced angel smiled

His smile set the human’s heart running

Jumping

Dancing

Flipping and flopping and flailing

For the human was in love with the angel

**Author's Note:**

> lmao, I go to a conservative school and I wrote a homoromantic poem. I'm gonna get in trouble. Honestly, I didn't even plan it to be destiel, it just kinda happened.


End file.
